Alban Cemetery, Ypsilanti Township, Washtenaw County, Michigan, USA
Alban Cemetery, Ypsilanti Township, Washtenaw County, Michigan, USA General * Sign Grave List Grave 1 - Robert Lee Morningstar, Feb. 28 - May 14, 1942 Grave 2, two names on one marker, common inscription: Alexander, United States Army ::Grave 2a - Loren R., 1930 - 1995 :: Grave 2b - Beverly A., 1934 - left blank on marker Grave 3, two names on one marker, common inscription: Bowman : Grave 3a - Mom, Cora L. "Lil", Dec. 1, 1925 - left blank on marker :Grave 3b - Dad, Gordon A. "Bud", May 6, 1923 - Nov. 1, 1995 Grave 4, two names on one marker, common inscription: Rest in peace, Gilbert :Grave 4a - Emerson M., 1916 - 1982 :Grave 4b - Muriel J., 1922 - 1986 Grave 5 - illegible Grave 6 - Our beloved son, Jason Michael Walden, August 23, 1991, God has laid him down to sleep, we miss you Grave 7, two names on one marker, common inscription: Christophel, June 23, 1951 :Grave 7a - Gladys, Dec. 25, 1930 - Nov. 18, 1998 : Grave 7b - Virgil, Oct. 27, 1929 - left blank on marker Grave 8, two names on one marker, common inscription: Egnor :Grave 8a - Kennith, 1932 - 1990 :Grave 8b - G. Marian, 1934 - 1998 Grave 9 - Calvin S. Mellsy, Died 8th day of the 8th mon?, 1871, Agd 69 yrs. 4 ms & 1 day. Grave 10 - Lydia K. Jewell, dau. of Wm. & Phebe Kelsey, Died ? Aged 23 yrs & ? dy?, little Carrie, gone home Grave 11, five names on one marker, common inscription: Wright :Grave 11a - John Wright, Jan. 2, 1839 - June 18, 1906 :Grave 11b - Sara Pim - wife, Sep. 29, 1835 - Aug. 28, 1929 :Grave 11c - Abbie Wright Taylor, Apr. 9, 1856 - July 6, 1901 : Grave 11d - Floyd & Florence, Born - Nov. 18, 1900, her infant children Grave 12 - Wesley S. Faust, 1885 - 1912 Grave 13, four names on one marker :Grave 13a - illegible : Grave 13b - ? 1859 - ? 1859 :Grave 13c - ? 1840 - ? 18? :Grave 13d - Sarah J., Ma? 31, 18? - May 30, 1875 Grave 14 - Terry Lee Gross, June 2, 1956 - Oct. 10, 1986 Grave 15, family plot marker - Gross Grave 16 - Angeline Gross Betts, July 28, 1912 - Feb. 17, 1987; beloved wife, mother, grandmother, great grandmother Grave 17, two names on one marker, common inscription: Holy Bible, Patterson, Holy Bible, together forever :Grave 17a - Samuel S., 1905 - 1999 : Grave 17b - Violet L., 1922 - left blank on marker Grave 18, three names on one marker, common inscription: Straub - Bruder :Grave 18a - Albert C., 1911 - 1992 : Grave 18b - Shirley H., 1923 - left blank on marker :Grave 18c - Shalmer A., 1919 - 1954 Grave 19 - Judith Ann Brown, forever loved, Jan. 12, 1962 - May 21, 1997, you'll never be too far away, because you're in our hearts to stay. Grave 20, two names on one marker, common inscription: Schaerer, Married Oct. 26, 1940 :: Grave 20a - Gladys M., 1921 - left blank on marker ::Grave 20b - Harold W., 1916 - 1962 Grave 21 - Beloved husband, father, Lloyd A. Sirgey, Feb. 27, 1909 - Feb. 3, 1974, went to be with the Lord Grave 22 - Jimmie Lee Handy, 1947 - 1988, in loving memory Grave 23, two names on one marker, common inscription: Dawson :Grave 23a - Winifred, May 30, 1930 - Mar. 9, 1997 :Grave 23b - Jesse J., Oct. 26, 1921 - Dec. 9, 1950 Grave 24, two names on one marker, common inscription: Howard, Sept. 7, 1968 : Grave 24a - Florence E., Dec. 31, 1942 - left blank on marker :Grave 24b - Raymond, A? 194? - ? 199? Grave 25, two names on one marker, common inscription: Holmes, in his will is our peace :Grave 25a - L. Louise, 1916 - 1979 :Grave 25b - Clifford J., 1912 - 1991 Grave 26 - Pamela V. Howell, 1954 - 1971 Grave 27, two names on one marker, common inscription: Baggett :Grave 27a - Atlas, 1902 - 1983 :Grave 27b - Juanita, 1910 - 1989 Grave 28 - Dec. 26, 1915 - Oct. 9, 1972, in Thee have I put my trust, Nathaniel Harris Grave 29, two names on one marker, common inscription: Green, Dec. 1, 1956, here lies next to us our loving son & brother :Grave 29a - left blank on marker :Grave 29b - husband, father, grandpa, Willard H. Jr., Jan. 28, 1933 - Sept. 5, 1997 Grave 30 - loving husband and father, Willard H. Green III, June 28, 1959 - Feb. 23, 1998 Grave 31, two names on one marker, common inscription: St. Charles, married March 15, 1946 ::Grave 31a - Lulu Belle I., 1925 - 1976 ::Grave 31b - Carl T., 1924 - 1993 Grave 32 - In loving memory, Ronald Eldridge, beloved son, brother and uncle, June 25, 1946 - Jan. 25, 2000 Grave 33 - Ruth L. West, 1904 - 1997, loving mother, grandma and nana Grave 34 - Ardis M. Rogers, 1930 - 1988 Grave 35, two names on one marker, common inscription: Blumhardt, until we meet again :Grave 35a - Elmer W., 1918 - 1973 :Grave 35b - Melinda L., 1919 - 1991 Grave 36 - 1950, David W. Ramey, 1973, beloved son of Robert and Delores, safe in God's hands Grave 37, two names on one marker, common inscription: Marken :Grave 37a - Wife & mother, Shirley L., Nov. 23, 1920 - July 27, 1998 :Grave 37b - Husband & father, Donald G., June 30, 1917 - April 25, 1999 Grave 38, two names on one marker, common inscription: Sparrow : Grave 38a - Joan T., Dec. 29, 1931 - left blank on marker :Grave 38b - Dale O. Sr., Dec. 4, 1929 - May 6, 1998 Grave 39 - Rebecca Jean Brown, May 31, 1958 Grave 40, two names on one marker, common inscription: Kingsbury :Grave 40a - Kathleen A., Feb. 9, 1957 - Oct. 26, 1986 : Grave 40b - Donald L., Nov. 6, 1952 - left blank on marker Grave 41 - Lehoma Harper Curry, Dec. 31, 1924 - left blank on marker, beloved mother, grandmother and great grandmother Grave 42, two names on one marker, common inscription: Marken, our song, I Swear by John Michael Montgomery, our love through eternity; Marken, business man - horseman, #1 proud dad of Donnie, Audrey, Gary, Gloria, Kim, Greg, Tracy "T.J." :Grave 42a - The Don, Don, 1939 - 2000 : Grave 42b - Frances, 1950 - left blank on marker Grave 43 - Cromwell, Oscar Cromwell, Feb. 8, 1917 - May 17, 1992 Grave 44 - Cromwell, Etta May Cromwell, May 6, 1924 - Dec. 15, 1983 Grave 45 - Desfosses, Christine L. "Harless", 1951 - 1998 Grave 46 - Peace I leave with you; my peace I give you. I do not give to you as the world gives. Do not let your hearts be troubled and do not be afraid. John 14:27, Barry Dewayne South, Dec. 13, 1946 - Feb. 1, 1999 Grave 47, two names on one marker :Grave 47a - Wesley C. Rose, 1901 - 1970, in his will is our peace, papa :Grave 47b - Granny, Hazel M. Rose, 1910 - 1999, Jesus called me home Grave 48 - Thomas Nelson Cornett, Aug. 17, 1916 - Feb. 25, 1982 Grave 49 - ? Gregory Alexander Keatnley (?er), ? Mar 4 ? Grave 50, two names on one marker, common inscription: Osak, married Dec. 4, 1947 ::Grave 50a - William, 1914 - 1977 :: Grave 50b - Elizabeth, 1919 - left blank on marker Grave 51, two names on one marker, common inscription: Reid :Grave 51a - Maynard M., 1907 - 1962 :Grave 51b - Olga E., 1916 - 1971 Grave 52, two names on one marker, common inscription: Small :Grave 52a - Beloved father, Brady, 1901 - 1983 :Grave 52b - left blank on marker Grave 53, two names on one marker, common inscription: Crislip :Grave 53a - Marjorie R., 1963 :Grave 53b - Archie E., 1964 Grave 54 - illegible Grave 55 - Edith Bryant, Born Feb. 14, 1885, Died Feb. 6, 1904 Grave 56 - Sandra Lee Johns, Feb. 8, 1942 - Jan. 6, 1997, dearly loved sister - aunt Grave 57 - Derrick James Marshall, November 29, 1976 - January 27, 1990, beloved son, brother & friend, dedicated by Lincoln Junior High, 1989 - 1990 Grave 58, two names on one marker, common inscription: Russell, married Feb. 27, 1970; Russell, "He'll always be remembered as a man, both strong and good, who gave his for others and who did the best he could. He'll always be remembered for all the joy he brought, as a man who made a difference and a man who meant a lot." ::Grave 58a - Delmar "Bill", January 11, 1942 - March 5, 1993 :: Grave 58b - Phyllis S., November 5, 1948 - left blank on marker Grave 59, two names on one marker, common inscription: Woods, together forever, Tue., Nov. 1, 1949 :Grave 59a - Luther E., 1932 - 1995 : Grave 59b - Pauline, 1931 - left blank on marker Grave 60 - E.D. Cromie Grave 61, family plot marker - Darling ? Grave 62 - ? Darling, Born ? 10, 1824, Died ? 18? Grave 63 - ? Darling, wife, Mar. ? 185? - Apr. ? Grave 64 (close-up) - At rest, Abel A. Pasco, Born April 17, 1794, Died Sept. 7, 1871, ? Grave 65 - Jay Orlando, ? E. Russell, Died June 16, 1877, Aged ?2 yrs. & 3 ds. ? Grave 66 - In memory of Ephraim Darling, Born Feb. 7, 1791, Died May 24, 1879 ? Grave 67 - Nina Lovina, daughter of W.E. & L.J. Beebe, Oct. 27, 1904 - Jan. 24, 1905 ? Grave 68 - John W. Roberts, Born Oct. 9, 1866, Died Apr. ?, 1894 Grave 69 - Owen, Dorothy D., 1903 - 1978 Grave 70, two names on one marker, common inscription: Resha ::Grave 70a - Wife & mother, Beverlee L., May 9, 1950 - Feb. 29, 1996 :: Grave 70b - Husband, Edward V., Oct. 12, 1943 - left blank on marker Grave 71 - In loving memory, Emily Jane Liechty, June 26, 1998, Jesus said, Suffer little children, and forbid them not, to come unton me: for of such is the kingdom of heaven, Matthew 19:14 Grave 72 - illegible Grave 73 - ?on ?rne, 19?, ?rvice ? Chapel, 1997 Grave 74 - Dawn April Jenick, Sept. 14, 1965 - June 17, 1980, to know her was to love her; Jenick, our love is with you always Grave 75 - Beloved son, brother & grandson, David James Walter, April 1, 197? - May 2, 1998; David J. Walter, gone fishing Grave 76, family plot marker - Thompson Grave 77 - Dad, Harry D. Breining, 1929 - 1983, safe in God's hands Grave 78, four names on one marker, common inscription: Newton, Fuller :Grave 78a - Charles H., Nov. 18, 1887 - Mar. 16, 1926 :Grave 78b - Laura C., Nov. 3, 1848 - Nov. 7, 1918 :Grave 78c - Ella G., Nov. 9, 1872 - Aug. 22, 1968 :Grave 78d - Ira B., Oct. 2, 1868 - Dec. 18, 1940 Grave 79 - artifact, unknown if grave marker Grave 80, family plot marker - Richarson Grave 81, two names on one marker, common inscription: Russell, married Mar. 21, 1935 :: Grave 81a - John E., 1916 - left blank on marker ::Grave 81b - Jane E., 1917 - 1970 Grave 82, two names on one marker, common inscription: Borgstadt :Grave 82a - Roland E., 1906 - 1994 : Grave 82b - Gladys E., 1909 - left blank on marker Grave 83 - Lt. Col. Theresa A.E. Hamilton, Mar. 10, 19left blank on marker - left blank on marker, I know my redeemer liveth, Job XIX:25 Grave 84 - Elizabeth W. Williams, Oct. 22, 1924 - Sept. 26, 1998, forever in our hearts Grave 85 - Raymond A. Williams, Aug. 11, 1932 - Nov. 6, 1988, forever in our hearts Grave 86, three names on one marker, common inscription: Williams, grand worthy matron :Grave 86a - Daughter, Irene B., 1931 - 1939 :Grave 86b - Mother, Ethel B., 1904 - 1981 :Grave 86c - Father, Frank J., 1895 - 1984 Grave 87 - Kent B. Williams, May 30, 1927 - Apr. 22, 1984; our beloved husband and dad who was a very hard worker trying to keep his family happy and was the best fisherman in his leisure time we love you very much, Emma, Pie, Mr. Bigstuff, neighborhood, Fatmeat, Frank, Pedie, Ricky and Kevin Grave 88, two names on one marker, common inscription: I have finished the work Thou gavest me to do, together forever :Grave 88a - Father, John W. Perdue, 1882 - 1936 :Grave 88b - Mother, Margaret Perdue Anderson, 1884 - 1983 Grave 89, two names on one marker, common inscription: Do not stand at my grave and weep; I am not there. I do not sleep. I am a thousand winds that blow. I am the diamond glints on snow. I am the sunlight on ripened grain. I am the gentle autumn rain. When you awaken in the morning's hue, I am the swift uplifting rush of quiet birds in circled flight. I am the soft starts that shine at night. Do not stand at my grave and cry, I am not there. I did not die. Author unknown. :Grave 89a - Angela G. Alexander, Aug. 3, 1976 - Aug. 29, 1996 :Grave 89b - Son, Kendall K. Walton, Apr. 1, 1996 Grave 90, two names on one marker, common inscription: Young, loving mother and father; love always your son Jack, 1988 :Grave 90a - Anna M., 1909 - 1991 :Grave 90b - Perry I., 1907 - 1988 Grave 91 - Chad Duane Rose, Feb. 14, 1976 - Mar. 31, 1999, beloved son and brother, earth holds no sorrow that heaven cannot heal Grave 92, two names on one marker, common inscription: Shelby, absent from the body present with the Lord; married March 15, 1953, our family, children, Auddie G., Jr., Angela G., Rhonda R., grandchildren Auddie B., Valerie N., Kaitlin B. : Grave 92a - Shirley E., 1936 - left blank on marker :Grave 92b - Auddie G. Sr., 1934 - 1995 Grave 93, two names on one marker, common inscription: Wright, heaven is our home : Grave 93a - Dock A., Feb. 25, 1928 - left blank on marker : Grave 93b - Juanita R., May 1, 1927 - left blank on marker Grave 94 - Hellen R. Gasper, 1926 - 1990 Grave 95 - Beloved nephew - cousin, John Robert Butler, 1908 - 1967, the Lord is my sheperd Grave 96, two names on one marker, common inscription: McFall :Grave 96a - ?loyd L., ?2 - 1988 :Grave 96b - left blank on marker Grave 97, two names on one marker, common inscription: Anipen, married December 28, 1945 ::Grave 97a - Elaine M., Sept. 9, 1925 - Jan. 4, 1996 ::Grave 97b - John T., Oct. 2, 1922 - July 31, 1995 Grave 98, two names on one marker, common inscription: Holmes, married April 14, 1940 :: Grave 98a - Marie M., Jan. 27, 1919 - left blank on marker ::Grave 98b - John T., Aug. 31, 1917 - Jan. 25, 1995 Grave 99, two names on one marker, common inscription: Stanford :Grave 99a - Isabelle E., Jun. 28, 1922 - May 23, 1989 :Grave 99b - Paul H., Feb. 7, 1922 - Jan. 11, 1992 Grave 100, two names on one marker, common inscription: McWilliams, married Nov. 5, 1950 :: Grave 100a - Mildred, 1918 - left blank on marker ::Grave 100b - Fred D., 1903 - 1994 Grave 101, two names on one marker, common inscription: Ellsworth, your love, guidance, and friendship will remain in our hearts forever :Grave 101a - Father, Bertrand L., 1914 - ? : Grave 101b - Mother, Pharailde L., 1920 - left blank on marker Grave 102 - Dearly loved wife-mom-grandma, Ella Mae Smith, June 10, 1933 - Dec. 31, 1993, I'll meet you when my chores are through. Grave 103, two names on one marker, common inscription: Burton; John, a man committed to the community, Ypsilanti's first black mayor, 1967 - 1969, EMU Michigan University Regent, 1985 - 1992 Grave 103a - Willie Vaughn, 1908 - 1992 Grave 103b - John Henry, 1910 - 1992 Grave 104, two names on one marker, common inscription: Woolems : Grave 104a - Z. Juanita, 1923 - left blank on marker :Grave 104b - Milburn D., 1920 - 1? Grave 105 - Pearl W. Franklin, 1925 - 1981, beloved wife and mother Grave 106 - James A. Franklin, 1925 - left blank on marker, Juanita Grave 107 - Harold L. Franklin, Jr., US Army, Oct. 2, 1954 - Oct. 19, 1997, beloved husband, father & son Grave 108 - Irene M. Francis, July 22, 1926 - Nov. 23, 1986, beloved mother & grandmother Grave 109 - Jonathan D. Michael, May 7, 1977 - Nov. 24, 1996, beloved son & friend Notes * Details beyond simple text not as appears on original; comments appear in brackets: [ ]; "?" substituted for unknown letter(s)/word(s)/line(s); not all graves transcribed or photographed; grave numbers for the convenience of the transcriber and photographer only; photographs taken 9 October 2001; transcription compiled from photographs. Category:Washtenaw County, Michigan Category:Cemeteries in Washtenaw County, Michigan